L-Drago Destroy F:S
L-Drago Destroy was found and is now owned by Xx-BlackHeart-xX A.K.A Jasper. It is a reverse rotation bey. One day he was walking down the road at night when he was suddenly hit by a star fragment. He heard a deep voice while he was unconscious, saying something around the lines of: "He is in your hands now, you will know what to do with him." He was never sure if that was exactly what the voice had said, but when he woke up, a damaged L-Drago Destroy was smashed into the concrete in front of him. After long days and nights of working on it, he was able to fix it back to brand new. Jasper still has his suspicions that L-Drago Destroy has yet to live up to its potential. It is now his primary bey, with his back up bey being Poison Serpent SW145SD. Face Bolt: L-Drago III The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It shows a white dragon outlined in orange, printed on a blue metal Face Bolt. You can see the hand/claws of the dragon on the Face Bolt, intended to make the dragon more ferocious. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago Destroy Metal Frame *'Weight: 37.9 grams' 'The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and is designed to depict three dragon heads in a counter-clockwise circular motion. The Metal Frame can be rotated 180 degrees between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode." Core *'Weight: 5.8 grams 'The core has six protrusions moving around in a counter-clockwise circular manner. Being made manily of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina as well as providing extra weight. 4D Performance Tip: Final Survive (F:S) *'Weight: 5.7 grams '''Final Survive acts as a Hole Flat/Sharp, at first it performs like Hole Flat and then switches to Sharp when it starts to lose its Stamina. This helps regain its Stamina greatly, but in return L-Drago stops moving and stays still. If attacked when in Sharp, the same absorb powers apply. The performance tip will switch back to Hole Flat when its power is regained. Abilities *Attack Mode: This is the normal mode for the L-Drago Destroy Metal Wheel. In this mode, L-Drago's attack power is stronger than that of the "Absorb Mode." This simply means that its attack power is increased greatly due to the protrusions that are revealed while in "Attack Mode." *Absorb Mode: To obtain "Absorb Mode", the Metal Wheel is rotated 180 degrees to reveal six protrusions that are made of rubber. The purpose of this is to focus more on absorbing the opponent's stamina and turning it into its own stamina, than attacking. This is a useful defense as well as offense technique. *Survive Mode: When L-Drago Destroy is low on stamina, the Hole Flat Performance Tip switches to Sharp, to preserve and regain Stamina. Basically L-Drago stops in one spot and regains lost stamina. Usually L-Drago is set in "Absorb Mode" so if attacked while regaining Stamina, the opponent is robbed of their own Stamina while attacking. Special Move '''Dragon Emperor Soaring Inferno: '''L-Drago Destroy switches to "Attack Mode" (If not already in it) and also the performance tip switches to Hole Flat (If not already in it) then emits Hell's flames out of its Face Bolt and becomes engulfed with a huge amount of Hell's Flames that are '''approximately 666 degrees in temperature. Two things can happen after this. L-Drago can stay right where it is and let the flames swallow the entire stadium or L-Drago Destroy can charge straight into the opposing bey with incredible force. When it charges, the size of the flames that surrond L-Drago are usually about the size of half that of an extra large stadium. (Or the size of a normal sized one.) This temperature is capable of melting or at least scorching most beys' fusion wheels on contact. This move is designed to Finish the opponent on contact with no resistance. L Drago Special Move.jpg|Beginning stage of L-Drago's Special Move: Dragon Emperor Final Hell Inferno L-Drago Destroy Special Move.jpg|Second Stage of L-Drago's Special Move: Dragon Emperor Final Hell Inferno L Drago in the air.jpg|L-Drago in the air... L Drago Destroy Battle Damaged.JPG|How Jasper found L-Drago Destroy... L-Drago_Destroy.JPG|L-Drago changing modes... LdragoFace4D.jpg|L-Drago's Face Image signalling the beginning of it's Special Move. L Drago Cracked Face Bolt.jpg|L-Drago Face Bolt Cracked LDS13.jpg|L-Drago glowing with an orange aura... MFB4D_ldrago_destroy_anime.jpg|L-Drago Destroy PreDecends.png|Beginning stage of the Special Move: Dragon Emperor Final Hell Inferno 637px-StartingDecends_.png|L-Drago beast L Drago Destroy Vs.jpg|L-Drago in combat with another bey. (L-Drago is to the right)